


Normal Couple

by jasminejc4525



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, Prediction for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminejc4525/pseuds/jasminejc4525
Summary: Guzman tells Nadia how he really feels. Will she do the same?





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy this short and sweet story :)

It had been 2 weeks since the video was released and Polo returned to school. Nadia tried her hardest to avoid Guzman. One day that all changed.

Guzman had been thinking about Marina and if she were here. She wouldn’t want Guzman to give up on Nadia. Guzman thought about how her whole life, Nadia could never be herself and express her emotions. He decided that he would be completely honest with her about everything, and hopefully she would do the same.

Once they both finished their laps in the pool, everyone began to leave. Guzman pulled Nadia aside before she left the pool area and so they were alone. 

“Hey Nadia, can we talk for a second?” 

She looked at the nervous boy and hesitated before she said “No Guzman, leave me alone.”

"Nadia please here me out" he begged.

As he looked deeply in her eyes, she remembered the first time they talked and how she knew he was going to be trouble. That memory made her tell him, "Fine we can talk but it better be quick." 

“Look I know that things between us have been bumpy for a while, but Nadia I really want that to stop. And you know I’m not the type to talk about my feelings but Nadia I am in love with you” She looked as if she was going to cry. “I want to be with you no matter what it takes, I want to put all the negative stuff behind us, the video, lucrecia, everything.” He wiped the tear that was coming down her face.

She breathed deeply before she said, “Guzman I was scared. For all this time I was running away from my feelings because I didn’t want to disappoint my family but I need to stop doing that or I’ll never be happy. After we got intimate in the locker room, I went home and just admired that beautiful pink hijab you gave me." Guzman smiled."My father said it was beautiful and asked who gave it to me. I lied at first but later I was about to tell him it was a gift from you but then Lu texted me and said that she posted the video. In that moment I felt like it was over between me and you and that I brought shame to myself and my family. But having this conversation with you right now makes me want to let all of that stuff go. And the truth is I’m in love with you too. I’ve been since the day I came with you to visit your father in prison. It’s always been you, and I want to be with you too.” They hugged each other tightly and then kissed. But this kiss was different. It was coming from two individuals who finally broke the limits. Nadia pulled away and said, “I want you to come to my house tonight for dinner and I’m going to explain to my parents that we are in love and that we want to be together.”

Guzman didn’t hesitate to say, “Of course mi amor. Whatever it takes. Are you ready to go to class?” He held is hand out for her to take.

She smiled and grabbed it, “Can I call you my boyfriend?”

The biggest smile appeared on his face and he said, “Yes you can. So that means I can call you my girlfriend ?”

She nodded and gave him a playful kiss on the lips. They changed into their school uniforms and met each other outside of the locker room.

“Hey Girlfriend” he said smiling. 

“Hey mi amor “ she said as she grabbed his hand.

The happy couple walked through the hallway and to their next class. As they walked in, all of their classmates looked confused and happy. Rebe smiled at them and gave Nadia a playful wink. As Nadia and Guzman sat at a table together, Lu gave them a scornful look. All Valerio could do was laugh at her. 

The last class of the day ended and the couple went to Guzman’s car to discuss tonight’s plans.

“I hope your dad doesn’t try to kill me or anything” Guzman said.

“He shouldn’t try anything, he is still bent up a bit from the stroke” 

He looked down at his phone, “We still have a while before it’s dinner time. What would you like to do in the meantime?”

She smiled and pulled him closer, “I can think of a few things.”


	2. It's finally okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzman and Nadia talk to her parents about their relationship.

Nadia had called her mom earlier and told her that she would have someone special over for dinner. Nadia and Guzman pulled into the driveway of her family store.

“Are you ready?” She said as she looked at the nervous boy.

“I’m nervous but excited to clear all of this up.”

They gave each other another passionate kiss and walked into the store. Her parents looked confused to see her holding hands with Guzman. 

“Mama, Baba, I’m not sure if you remember Guzman but I brought him here so we can talk about some things with you.”

“Hi, it’s nice to see you again” He said as he shook the hand of Nadia’s mother, Iman and her father, Yusef. 

Yusef didn’t let go of his hand as he said, “I remember you told me that you would stay away from her so that she could go back to Las Encinas. What do you want with my daughter?”

Guzmán pulled away before saying “I want to be with her because I love her. All we want from you and Mrs. Shana is acceptance of our relationship. I know that I’m not your favorite person Mr. Shana, but I’m sure we can talk about our differences and maybe find some things in common.”

Nadia backed her boyfriend up and said “Yes Baba, I want you to be able to accept me and know that I am still committed to my faith and family, but I am also committed to Guzman. He is the first guy I ever loved besides you and Allah, Baba.” Guzmán smiled as she said that. “Also Baba, I don’t want you to push me away like you had with May and Omar.” 

Tears rolled down Yusef’s face as Mrs. Shana said, “Yusef I think it’s ok for Nadia to be in love, even if it is with a Christian.” She turned to Nadia and Guzman, “I just want you to be happy Nadia.”

Nadia hugged her mother and turned to her father who had been silent for a couple of minutes. He finally said, “I want you to be happy too. I love you and I will support you in all of your choices, no matter how hard it is for me.” She ran into her father’s arm and gave him a big hug, her mother quickly joined them. Guzman smiled and watched from afar when Yusef said, “You can join us son.” Guzmán didn’t hesitate to join the family in their group hug. 

Everything was finally okay for Nadia and Guzman. They were finally a normal couple. They went on dates, they ate together, they talked about their problems and did things other normal couples did. No one knew, not even Nadia and Guzman how strong and eternal their love was.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is something I really want to happen to them in season 3.


End file.
